wolf359fandomcom-20200213-history
Hera
Hera is the artificially intelligent "mother program" of the Hephaestus, responsible for running the station's automated systems. Biography Hera was first activated less than two years before the beginning of the Hephaestus mission. According to her, much of her early life was spent on a system of tests and psychological evaluations meant to determine how fit she was for interacting with people. It's implied that she functionally "failed" these tests, thus leading to her being assigned to a station in deep space. At the beginning of the podcast, Hera appears to exhibit more of an effort to remain cheerful, doing little other on-air than what she is told. Quickly, though, this stops being the case, and she begins to put her foot down more in terms of what she thinks should be done. When Hilbert attempts to take control of the station, he tears apart her computer in the process, and she is essentially "dead" until she is repaired some time later. After this event, she experiences difficulties running the ship (even more so than before), and it's likely she never fully recovered from the reconfiguration. Upon the arrival of the Urania, Hera becomes acquainted with Doctor Maxwell, who is an AI engineer. Maxwell begins to help Hera recover and get the station under control, but promises not to go near her personality core. Hera begins subconsciously referring to the new arrivals as the superior officers, which indicates a change in her priority controls. Thanks to Maxwell, Hera realises that after her consistent glitches have been due to a code that was input directly into her personality matrix. The code made her doubt all of her actions right before she did them and resulted in many of Hera's shortcomings. Though the code was not removable, now that Hera knows about it, she has been working at counteracting it. Relationships Eiffel and Hera share a friendship that has advanced from seeming indifference in the early episodes to a solid friendship by the second season. They're shown playing games and sharing interests together, and Hera gives Eiffel a transmission of Holst's "The Planets" as a birthday present. After the events of Christmas, Eiffel shows concern for Hera's mental and emotional wellbeing, and frequently checks in with her to make sure she's okay. They bond over their shared feeling of inadequacy for the mission, Doug because the only job requirement for his position was to "have a pulse" and Hera because the only requirement for her job was to "have no pulse". The two share an understanding and are protective of each other. Although Hera complies with most of Minkowski's orders, she takes offense at her accusations of incompetence. In "The Sound and the Fury," they got into a heated argument about whether Hera is up to the responsibility of overseeing all of the ship's functions. In episode #19, she admitted that those fears have become even more exacerbated since the events of Christmas: Well, it was just a matter of time, wasn't it?! That's what you're thinking, anyway. I'm going to get someone killed because I'm all wrong now, because he brought me back wrong. You're going to have to unplug me one way or another...All of that said, the two of them have by now clearly come to a point where they trust one another, despite everything. In the first episode of Season 3, however, where Officer Eiffel was MIA and presumed dead, Minkowski and Hera constantly butted heads. Minkowski attempted to stay calm, while Hera furiously lashed out at Lovelace and Hilbert. They did conspire together to prevent the other crew members from discovering the stress fractures in the station's hull. Hera's prior relationship relationship with Hilbert is unclear, although it must have existed, given that he asked her to keep many of his secrets. She implies in one episode though, that she was given a direct order not to tell his secrets while he held the the threat of Emergency Protocol 34-C over her head. After he nearly killed her, she was very vocally in support of killing him, too, and, like the others, continues to have plenty of reason to detest him. Hera is initially suspicious and angry towards Lovelace, after she appeared, for obvious reasons involving that fact that Lovelace intended to kill her, and that Lovelace was (in part) responsible for Eiffel's disappearance. Although Lovelace claims to care about her, Hera clearly doesn't feel the same way. Despite this, they are willing to co-operate if the situation calls for it. Trivia * Her name is a reference to the Greek goddess of motherhood, Hera. Image Gallery HeraCornerNewNewNewDesign.jpg|Hera's character sheet from the Wolf 359 website. References Category:Characters Category:Hephaestus Crew Category:AIs